homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kate McCallister/@comment-108.39.74.143-20191009195105
Played By: Catherine O'Hara Kevin's mother. After discovering that Kevin was left home alone, she does everything humanly possible to get to him. ---- *Aesop Amnesia: In the sequel. When she confronts Kevin in the attic after the choir debacle, she uses the exact same passive-aggressiveness that she did with Kevin in the first film, even knowing how well that had worked out before and snarkily admitting it. Granted, she attempts to make absolutely certain Kevin doesn't get left behind this time. *Badass Boast: "Right now, no mugger or murderer would dare mess with me!" *Berserk Button: Don't even think about standing in her way when she's looking for Kevin. Bonus points for when she slaps the concierge for advising her against it.Kate: The way I'm feeling right now, no mugger or murderer would dare mess with me. *Determinator: Given the measures she goes to in order to find Kevin, you can bet your bottom dollar she is.This is CHRISTMAS! The season of perpetual hope! And I don't care if I have to get out on your runway and HITCHHIKE! If it costs me everything I own, if I have to sell my soul to the devil himself, I am going to get home to my son. *Deuteragonist: Kate doing everything humanly possible to return to Kevin becomes a hefty sub-plot in both films. *Easily Forgiven: Justified - come on, it's Christmas! Kevin's just happy to see her at all. *Happily Married: To Peter. *Jerkass Has a Point: She comes off as harsh when she sends Kevin to the attic, telling him "it's too late" when he apologizes and declaring "You're the only one in this family who causes trouble". But in fairness to Kate, Kevin's apology (delivered in an exaggeratedly-remorseful tone and with huge Puppy-Dog Eyes) was obviously insincere and mainly a last-ditch attempt to get out of being sent upstairs. As soon as Kate rejected the apology, Kevin started his tantrum again. *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Before developing into a protective Mama Bear she was pretty bad to Kevin. She barely notices all the abuse he receives from his older siblings and doesn't even defend him when Uncle Frank (another adult!) calls him "little jerk" in front of everyone. However both movies show that she really cares for her son. *Kick the Dog: An unintentional one. When Kevin complains that the rest of the family hates him, Kate suggests that he ask Santa for a new family implying that they really do hate him leading to Kevin telling herthat he hopes that he doesn't see them ever again. *Mama Bear: Both times Kevin is separated from the family, the sub-plots follow Kate doing everything in her power to get to him. *Must Make Amends: At any cost. *My God, What Have I Done?: All she's trying to do is discipline Kevin, and it winds up leaving him alone in Chicago. Not so much her fault in the second movie, but she takes it pretty hard nonetheless. *No Sympathy: She acts rather ignorant about Kevin's problems at the beginning of the movie. She gets better later on when she realizes that Kevin's at home. *Parental Neglect: To Kevin. She blames the rest of her family for how busy and loud it gets in the house making her unable to focus on Kevin. She very poorly carried out that pizza dinner argument exiling Kevin for it when it was Buzz's fault. *Was Too Hard on Him: When she realizes she left Kevin at home, it absolutely eats her up inside for the rest of the movie."What kind of a mother am I?"